


That's a true red friend

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, M/M, Musical Kuroshitsuji: -The Most Beautiful DEATH in The World- Sen no Tamashii to Ochita Shinigami, also someone in afic had eric call grell 'red' and i really like that, come on guys Grell and Eric would have been bros you know it, good grell!, killing prostitutes just cuz she can? nah i don't think so, like brother and sister, thats how i see them, this is my headcanon on what Grell was really doing skulking round London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a headcanon in which Grell was killing prostitutes for their souls to help Eric save Alan. I explore this as it sits deep in my soul.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	That's a true red friend

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah..pretty much what it says on the tin, i had a title idea but i forgot it so...i believe this simply cuz Toboso just broke my heart with Eric and Alan.  
> IF you haven't seen Kuromyu2 (the second kuroshitsuji musical) then what are you doing with your life go get emotionally destroyed.  
> WRITE MORE SHINIGAMI DISPATCH PEOPLE! i am trying but i know all the good writers are holding out on us. also happy slingphries! canon is angsty enough thankyou very much! write happy slingphries!!

Having been dragged off by Will to headquarters by her hair Grell was-to say the least- pissed and upset, balancing somewhere between distraught and furious. Her little trip away had been ruined, not by will though, by that human woman. Grell refused to even think of her after that incident with that kid, at least she had met that demon though. Sebaschan. She had met that devil and would probably run into him again, oh she couldn’t wait.  
“wait here” Will commanded as he dropped her outside his office, Everyone else too surprised and confused to ask questions. The dispatch was still full due to Grell’s disappearance, overtime being a serious time zap. Suspension was still far from fun from what she had heard. This wasn't her first suspension but it had been a while. “i owe Ronnie money…damnit”.

“Grell Senpai…” Ronnie asked, A sharp Glare from Will through his office window shut down that conversation before it started. “you look awful Red” Grell sighed and rested her head back against the wall, eyeing up Eric across from her. “Oh it was an awful night-humans! honestly slingby women and brats-i’ve had enough.” Eric raised an eyebrow at Grell’s ramblings and went back to slowly filling in a form, a pile of 50 others waiting next to the small photo he smuggled onto his desk. It was mainly of him and a small brown haired reaper but Grell and Ronnie had jumped into the background, Will could be seen walking past. It was the only existing photo of the entire dispatch. Alan ( the smaller reaper in question) usually owned it but his desk was filled with the work Grell should have been doing so for the safety of the picture Eric was looking after it. Will stepped out into the main office and spoke. “Slingby, i have to fill in paperwork about, this. Take him to suspension room 5 and watch him until i arrive, you can finish your paperwork after.” 

Eric sighed heavily in annoyance and stood up, his chair moving backwards with the movement. “come on” he grumbled, Grell slowly managed to get up and follow Eric, giving tired smiles to Alan and Ronnie as she passed. “good luck” Ronnie whispered. Alan gave brief eye contact as his paperwork was engulfing the limited space in Alan’s corner of the office. Being joined to Eric’s corner the office really wasn't equipped to tons of paperwork everywhere. Grell locked eyes with him and got the sense he was also rooting for her. She watched him flick back to his papers, she wasn't sorry for what she had done, not now. Eric let her go first, she was his prisoner after all. “Eric” “not here” he snapped, voice low. Grell swallowed and kept walking, her injuries starting to heal but stinging whilst doing so. They soon reached a corridor with what were essentially waiting cells. “go on” Eric told her as he opened door number 5, it was small and cold. “so” she started as he swung the door closed after checking for anyone around to hear. “so” he echoed, stood in front of her, hands in his pockets but his eyes trained on her, accusing.

Grell took a deep breath. “what happened?” Eric asked, his tone firm. Grell pulled her new coat on properly. “Who i was with let me down, will found me, he dragged me back, Eric he took my scythe, all the souls i got are in there, I'm sorry”. Eric dropped his gaze and grabbed his hair with his hands, the very picture of frustration. “its alright, t’snot your fault Red” Grell wanted to cry and kill in equal measure. She had promised to aid her friend and former mentor in such a noble quest and she had failed him, had added extra pressure onto an already overworked colleague. “how many do you have?” she asked, hoping he had been able to get more since she started. “not nearly enough”. Swallowing , Grell fought the tears she was surprised to find in her eyes.  
“you tried, and i am so grateful Grell, i don't seem it i know but i am, i won’t forget what you did for Alan and what you're gonna have to go through now”. 

Grell breathed deeply, “no one can know”  
“of course”.  
“i am sorry” she repeated. Eric smiled and dropped his hands from his head. “i know, just bad luck is all”. Grell stepped forward and took Eric’s hands, speaking quickly while he was stunned so he couldn't yell at her. “you can do it, i can’t help you again but you don't need me. He will be safe with all the paperwork, but for your own sake, or alan’s if he’s all you care about-don’t get caught.” Eric nodded and swallowed, his gloved hands speedily leavings grell’s. Footsteps indicated Will was on his way. Eric moved to lean against the wall, his death scythe now in his hand, Grell moved backwards and looked away. “thankyou mr slingby you may return to your work now” Eric nodded and went to leave, his eyes meeting grell’s for a split second. “Oh, Mr. Slingby” Eric stopped. “Sutcliffe’s death scythe is in my office please deal with the souls stored in it and please have Knox return it here as soon as you're done” Will’s eyes never met Eric so Eric saluted with his usual two fingers and winked at Grell before ducking back into the hallway. “and you” Will reprimanded as he turned his full attention to grell, his tone cold and hateful. Grell couldn’t fear what would happen next, not when she knew that she had been successful. Eric was closer to saving Alan, No one had any inkling of what they had been up to. A year ago when he had requested her help she had thought him mad but now? now she was hopeful.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos? comment? please? :)


End file.
